Jack and Jill
by TheQueenMother
Summary: When a friend from Jack's past resurfaces in his life how far will their future paths intertwine? Please, if you read it, leave me a message. The story is now finished including the short epilogue! Thanks for reading folks!
1. Part 1

Jill Warrick was used to it by now. The noise, the dirt, the smell. After thirteen years you couldn't help but get used to it. Today however, under the oppressive heat from the early July sun, shielded by large wooden walls from the comforting sea breeze, the stench of human bodies was almost more than Jill could bear.

Scanning the crowd with her icy blue eyes, Jill tried to make a connection with a few of the finer groomed men present, hoping they were in a buying mood. As she made one pass however she found nothing worth her time and effort in the Caribbean heat. Lowering her eyes to the dirt floor she dug her heels in as the auctioneer slowly climber onto the crude stage and signaled for quiet.

"Welcome to the Tortuga slave market. I trust you all know how this goes so let's get started," the tiered old man said.

Jill felt a sharp job in the middle of her back causing her to stumble forward a few steps, her head straining against the this noose neck. She looked straight ahead over the hats, bald spots and dirty hair of those men present, trying to look nonchalant. In the back of her mind she heard the auctioneer running off bids for her but in the forefront of her mind she heard her mother's voice singing her favorite song as she put her sleep.

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

Jill heard the snap of the auctioneers gavel and a sharp tug on her neck as she was led off the other end of the platform.

An older man with a scruffy white beard that ran from sideburn to sideburn and kind eyes waited at the end of the stage, bag of gold dangling from his outstretched hand. Dropping the bag into the collections hand he caught the long rope tossed to him by the controller. He waited as Jill descended the three steps before starting off, Jill dragging along behind.

The man gently led her through the large swinging doors that led to the market and quickly into a small alcove. Jill was alarmed when the man made a move for her neck but was surprised when he only loosened the noose a bit.

"There. I bet that feels better. We have a bit of a walk back to the Pearl and there be no sense in you passing out before we get there. I think the Captain will be very happy with you," the man said, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Captain who? Who are you?"

"Names Gibbs and the Captain will introduce himself in time."

Jill stayed silent waiting for the order to give her name. When Gibbs started off without another word Jill followed quickly behind.

"Now there's no need to follow behind me," Gibbs said over his shoulder.

Jill skipped ahead a few steps and fell in time with him silently.

They walked silently through Tortuga together as he led her toward the docks. As they hit the flat stretch leading down to the busy docks Gibbs turned to her with a smile on his face.

"I'm surprised ya haven't offered yer name yet, missy. You sure are the silent type."

"Jill. My name is Jill."

Gibbs began to laugh as their feet hit the wooden docks and the sound mixed with the hollow click of their shoes. "Perfect. The Captain will get a laugh out of that."

He offered his hand to Jill as they stopped beside a rickety rowboat. Her eyes grew wide as she fixed him with a worried stare.

"Don't worry missy, its safe. There's where yer going." Gibbs nodded out to sea over Jill's shoulder. She spun to see where he was looking and saw a massive ship of dark wood with black sails. "The Black Pearl," Gibbs whispered.

Jill spun back around and stared at Gibbs. "A ship!" she exclaimed.

"Aye. The fastest ship in the sea."

Gibbs offered his hand again and Jill took it with her own shaky hand. Slowly she stepped into the rowboat and took a seat before Gibbs quickly joined her.

"I take it you've never been on a ship before?" Gibbs asked as they began to work their way to the Pearl.

Jill only shook her head as she turned at her waist to silently watch the Pearl grow larger. The closer she got, the better she could see heads along the rail waiting Gibbs' return.

The rowboat gently bumped against the side of the Pearl and began to bump and rock with the gentle movement of the waves. A rope ladder descended and Gibbs motioned she should begin to climb as he attached think ropes to the front and back of the small rowboat. Taking a firm hold of the thin rope, Jill began to climb slowly.

In no time at all Jill felt a strong hang grab the back of her dress and help pull her over the wide railing. Her feet quickly came under her and she slowly stood, dragging the long rope around her neck in behind her.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl," she heard a deep male voice say behind her. She finished pulling in the rope and slowly turned around to face the voice.

The man standing before her was stunning, in a way. His clothes were a bit ragged and his hair was plated into dreadlocks beneath a tri pointed cap. His dirty hands were currently resting on either side of his belt buckle as he surveyed Jill. Yet there was something very familiar in his face especially his eyes, which suddenly met her blue ones.

"Jill?" he asked hesitantly as he sunk low on one side, his face contracted in surprise.

"Yes?" she answered, a bit worried about how he knew her.

Before she could figure it out however she heard the sound of feet hitting the deck and turned to find Gibbs right off her left shoulder.

"Ah, I see you've already met Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack this is you new slave girl…"

"Jill!" Jack finished.

"Jack Sparrow? Jack Jr.?" Jill asked comprehension dawning on her face as Jack embraced her, swinging her around.

Gibbs looked on a bit stunned as the rest of the crew began to assemble around them.

"I thought you were dead. Father and I went back to the store and found it burned to the ground. He asked around and they said the place was raided and everyone killed," Jack said holding Jill at arm's length.

"It was and yes, everyone perished. I hid beneath the floor where you showed me until they were gone. When I came out I found my sister shot and father and mother hung."

"I'm sorry love. Who did it?"

"The military. They thought we were harboring pirates because we did business with them." Jill hung her head as the memory of that night came flooding back. She felt Jack pull her close and held her.

"It's alright, love. You're with ol' Jack now. Nothing will happen." Jack stopped short as he realized everyone on deck was staring at them. "Back to work, you dogs! Nothing to see here!" he barked with a smile. The crew scrambled back to their jobs as Jack let go of Jill. "Come on, I'll show you your quarters."

Jill stood back and began to gather up the rope end around her neck.

"What's tha'?" Jack asked when he noticed Jill wasn't moving.

"I'm a slave, Jack," Jill answered as if that explained everything.

Jack walked back toward her and slowly worked on loosening the noose. He slipped it over her head and dropped it to the deck.

"Not here you're not," he said, his voice so low only he and Jill could hear.

Jill smiled warmly at Jack as he spun gracefully back around and began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jill called rushing off after her childhood friend, a real smile beaming on her face, the first one in years.


	2. Part 2

Jill settled herself on Jack's bed and watched him bustle around in a dark corner mumbling to himself.

"Jack, it's alright. I don't need a new dress. This one is fine."

"No it's not. You look like hell in that thing."

"Thank you, Jack," Jill said, tossing a worn pillow at his back. He ignored it and continued his search.

A few minutes went by before Jack stood up and turned to Jill. He had a sly grin on his face and his something behind his back as he approached.

"Really Jack, I don't need a new dress. I'll just get it torn or dirty or something," Jill said with a smile as Jack drew closer.

"I don't expect ye to be doing much work in this," Jack replied bringing his hands around front. In them he held a mass of green fabric Jill could only guess was fashioned into some sort of clothing.

Standing, Jill took the dress and moved it around until she found the shoulders. The material was thick but very soft to the touch. As it unfurled before her, Jill was amazed to find one of the most stunning dresses she'd ever seen.

"Jack, I can't take this. It would be so inappropriate to wear," Jill whispered as Jack came around to stand close behind her.

It was a full length dress and on Jill's short frame no doubt pooled into a train. The fabric was a dark forest green with black lace running down the middle of the dress from the neckline to the hem about six inches wide. It have a scoop neckline with the same black lace one inch trim all the way around. The sleeves were full length and ended with more black lace formed into large bells that would cover her hands.

"Jack, I really can't…"

Jack hushed her by putting his hands on her waist and spinning her around. "Yes you can. Who else here is going to wear it?"

"How am I to do any work in this?"

"Who said anything about work?"

"Jack. How am I…"

Cutting her off swiftly Jack pressed his lips to hers and pulled her close, holding her tightly. At first Jill was surprised and did nothing, but eventually dropped the dress and threw her arms around Jack's neck. They embrace like that for what felt like forever before there was a sharp rap on the cabin door, breaking them quickly apart. The door swung open and Gibbs entered.

"Your dinner is ready, Captain," Gibbs said a sly smile creeping across his lips.

"Thank you, Gibbs. You and the crew are dismissed for the evening," Jack replied, backing away from Jill and letting her go.

Gibbs nodded before turning and leaving Jack and Jill alone again. "I'm sorry, love. I don't know what happened. It just…"

"It's alright, jack. Really." Jack bent to quickly snatch up the dress as the silence grew between them.

"Go ahead and put the dress on. I'll go make sure dinner really is prepare. You'll join me on deck when you're finished," Jack said, not meeting Jill's eye. He brushed past her quickly but not before Jill caught his arm in her small hand. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Jack's cheek.

"Thank you, Jack. For everything," Jill whispered as she let Jack go and sunk back to the floor. She was a bit stunned when Jack left her alone to change without another word.


	3. Part 3

Captain Jack Sparrow has always prided himself on keeping his cool under all situations. No matter what was going on around him, Jack could always keep a clear mind and thing through the problem and quickly come to a solution. Even when women were involved.

This afternoon, however, that all seemed to change when Jill Warrick walked back into his life after seventeen years. Almost immediately he felt his mind cloud over as if he'd taken in to much rum and his clear thoughts became oddly mottled.

Jack leaned heavily on the railing, watching the moonlight dancing over the gentle waves in Tortuga's bay, trying to clear his mind. Raising his face to the full moon, Jack closed his eyes and immediately saw Jill, not as she was today but as he remembered her when they were kids. Her hair was curlier then and fell around her ears, bouncing as she moved around the store chasing Jack. Even at his young age Jack was entranced by her eyes, which were as blue and clear as ice. Jack hated to admit it, but he missed those days, playing in the Warrick's store with Jill. Even as he'd grown, he'd never forgotten her and here she was, back from the dead almost. It must have been a sign when Gibbs bought her and Jack was determined not to let her go again.

Turning quickly, he saw Jill emerging from his quarters, hesitantly. The dress looked remarkable on her, causing Jack's stomach to somersault in place. He watched her look around for him in the darkness before he called out to her, beckoning her to join him at the rail.

"Good evening, Jack," she said as she laid her hands lightly on the rail. Even in the absence of sunlight her eyes still shone, and Jack found he couldn't look directly in them for to long.

"Evening. The dress fit ok?" he asked, mimicking her current position overlooking the water.

"Perfect, Jack. Thank you."

"You know, you don't have to play games with me, love. This act you're putting on doesn't fool me."

Jill's face twisted a bit but she didn't answer him immediately. When the silence stretched between them once more, Jack found he was drumming his fingers hard against the wood in an effort to restrain himself.

"What happened to he ol' Jill? The one who didn't take any crap from anyone?"

"I'm hungry, Jack. What's for dinner?" Jill asked, clearly avoiding Jack's question.

Jack pushed off the railing and held his hand out for Jill. She took it and he led her up another flight of stairs to a table near the wheel. He pulled her seat out for her before taking the other one for himself. When Jill just sat there watching Jack fill his plate with salted pork, beans, bread and other food, Jack stopped.

"Dig in," he said, pushing plates toward Jill.

Slowly she began to pick small portions from each plate, adding them to her own. Jill watched out of the cored of her eye as Jack poured her some wine in a deep goblet.

"I've changed, Jack," Jill said a few minutes into the meal. She'd barely touched the food even though she was starving. When Jack didn't interrupt, just stopped eating and fixed Jill with his stunning gaze, she continued.

"After the store burned, I was taken in by the same women on the street who had done business with father. They respected him for the kind way he treated them and were angry at what had happened. I lived with them for five or so years, helping them dress, clean and other things. I was a daughter to all of them and well taken care of.

"A few days after my twelfth birthday a man broke into our quarters and took the younger girls, including myself, away for slavery. At first I just did house work. Cooking, cleaning washing.

"After a few years of bouncing from family to family, an older man named Sir Ronald Jabir bought me as a companion. His own children had died and he was lonely. He treated me like a daughter and helped expand my reading and writing skills. I was only with him a year before he died suddenly. I was put back into the market and eventually bought by Arthur Conn.

"I was nineteen by that time and Conn thought he could make me his wife. He beat me viciously on a daily basis and them when I was lying there bleeding he'd force himself on me. It took me two and a half years to escape. I think Conn didn't notice I was gone because he never came after me. After that I waited a few weeks on the out skirts of the city before seeking out friends. The traders are smart though and soon I was back in the trade. And that's really it. I've had to change out of necessity, Jack. I can barely remember the girl you knew," Jill said, tears welling up in her eyes at the memories.

"I promise you, Jill. I will never let you return to Tortuga after we set sail tomorrow, unless you want. You're mind now and I'm not getting rid of you anytime soon. You are safe here, love, and always will be," Jack said softly.

Jill fixed Jack with tearful eyes, a smile blooming on her face.

"I love you, Jill," Jack whispered, trying to tear his gaze from hers.

"Jack…," Jill said, lowering her eyes to her lap.

"I do. I think I always have."

"Stop, Jack."

Jack stood and came around the table to snatch Jill out of her chair and kiss her deeply. She didn't hesitate this time in placing her arms around his neck.

"I love you to, Jack. I love you to," Jill mumbled against Jack's lips, causing him to kiss her deeper.

Jack surprised them both when he picked Jill up in his arms and carried her back to his quarters, dinner all but forgotten.


	4. Part 4

Jill woke up slowly in the strange bed the next morning. She stretched lazily, trying to chase away sleep. Her eyes shot wide open and she sat up in bed when realization hit her. She was aboard the Black Pearl and it was moving. Jack Sparrow was back in her life and she had told him she loved him last night in response to him own similar confession, and meant it. And now she was lying alone, stark naked in Jack's bed.

Wrapping the sheet tighter around her, Jill scrambled to find proper clothing for the day. She growled when she couldn't find anything before deciding to risk it. Fastening the sheet around her, she flung the doors open and stormed onto the deck.

Tortuga was gone from sight for the first time in her life, causing Jill to stop. Looking around she found the crew going about their business, the Pearl in the middle of a blue expanse from horizon to horizon. Suddenly, Jill felt very small compared to the rest of the world and continued silently searching for Jack. She stopped short again when she saw her prey standing behind the wheel, gazing out over the sea. She quickly forgot her anger, and clothing situation, and remembered why she loved him. She watched him silently work for a while, unaware that someone was standing beside her. Turning slowly, she jumped at the unannounced presence.

It was a woman, about her age, with caramel skin. She was very beautiful but dressed in pants and a dirty tan tunic. Her hair was tucked underneath a wide brimmed hat, shading her face.

"Names, Anna-Maria. Jack said you might need some more functional clothing," the woman said quickly.

"Um… yes. That would be wonderful."

"Follow me. You can borrow some of mine until we can get you your own."

With one more glance Jack's way, Jill quickly followed Anna-Maria below the deck of the Pearl to the crew's quarters. Once there, Anna-Maria gestured for Jill to sit while she began digging through a worn trunk. Anna-Maria silently tossed Jill pants and a faded blue tunic before Jill even had a chance to sit down. Jill quickly pulled the tunic over the sheet before loosening the makeshift dress and dropping it. Anna-Maria stood straight and turned to face Jill with a basic pair of shoes in her hand as Jill finished dressing.

"How do you know ol' Jack?" Anna-Maria asked, tossed the shoes at Jill as she sat down on the nearest bed.

"We were childhood friends."

"Ah. He really like you, ya know."

Jill didn't answer, merely shoved her feet in the large shoes.

"Where are we heading?" Jill finally asked.

"Port Royal. Jack has some friends there he wants to visit. We'll stock up before heading out again."

Jill nodded but didn't say another word. Anna-Maria stood and beckoned her to follow her back up on deck. Once there, she pointed Jill in Jack's direction, before returning to her own job. Jill slowly climbed the stairs joining Jack at the wheel.

"Wonderful, love. You look more like a pirate now," Jack said, turning to survey Jill's new outfit.

"Where's my dress, Jack?"

"Which one, love?"

"The one I had when I arrived."

"That rag? I had Anna-Maria throw it overboard. We'll get you something better in Port Royal."

"I have no money for new clothing, you know that."

Jack fixed her with a warm smile. You just let ol' Jack take care of that, love."

Jill sighed and placed one hand on her hip. "I can't keep allowing you to buy me things for nothing."

Jack turned back to her and grabbed her by the belt, pulling her close.

"I wouldn't call last night "nothing", love."

"Jack, I don't want to be your whore."

"Don't worry yourself, love. I want more from you than just that."

Jack let go and Jill slowly backed away.

"How long before we reach Port Royal?" Jill asked, flushing a bit, unable to meet Jack's intense gaze.

"A couple of hours. We'll eat lunch there. I have some friends I'd like to introduce you to."

"But this is a pirate ship. Won't we be blown out of the water?"

"Not in Port Royal, love. I'm close friends with the current governor. We'll be safe there. Listen, why don't you go ahead and familiarize yourself with the Pearl. I'll come find you when we're in Port Royal."

Jill nodded before turning. Jack quickly caught her by the belt again, pulling her close.

"I meant what I said last night. I do love you, I wish you'd let me show you." He gently placed his lips at the base of her hair line at her back.

Jill only freed herself from Jack's grip before starting her private tour of the Pearl.


	5. Part 5

Jill only made it as far as the dining room before she decided to stop. Sitting down at the long table, she plucked an apple out of a bowl centered on the wood top and began to roll it between her hands.

How could she have let Jack get this close to her? What had happened last night? What about when they arrived in Port Royal? She really did love him, but given her past, was afraid to get closer. People left when they to close to her. It was just a fact.

Watching the apple roll back and forth between her hands, Jill forced her mind quiet, silencing all her concerns. The moment that happened her mother's voice came to full blow, almost screaming in her ears.

You are my sunshine.

My only sunshine.

You make me happy,

When skies are grey.

You'll never know dear,

How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away.

As the chorus repeated, it was all she could remember her mother singing, she began to mumble along with the voice in her head. The rolling apple fell to the floor as Jill's forehead hit the table, pools of tears forming underneath her red face.

Jill was alone for the first time in a long time and everything that has been building for years came to the surface and the tears flowed freely from these strong memories. In between gasps for breath, she continued to sing along with her mother's now ear shattering voice.

Racked with sobs and deaf to anything but the lost voice, Jill didn't notice that time had quickly passed and Jack was standing over her, shaking her shoulders. Suddenly torn from her revere, Jill stood quickly, and in a blind rage, sucker punched Jack in the mouth. The pain in her fist brought Jill around and her eyes widened as she saw Jack stumbling away from her, both hands covering her mouth.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry," Jill said, rushing to his side. "I didn't know what I was doing. Here, let me see."

Jack slowly removed his hands from his mouth and smiled at Jill.

"Luckily, you hit like a girl, mate," he said.

Jill slapped him on the shoulder playfully, glad her friend was ok. He grabbed her wrist as it pulled away, smile gone from his face.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing," Jill said her eyes falling from Jack's.

"Nothing, eh? You're a poor liar, Jill. Always have been. Come on, you can tell ol' Jack."

Jill swallowed, trying to buy herself time. Jack was right, she was a horrid liar. It was best just to be truthful with Jack. She did love him after all and he loved her. He deserved the truth.

"I'm afraid I'm going to loose you again. That the last positive thing in my life is going to leave me just as it comes back into my world. I don't want to loose you, Jack. I love you and I can't loose you."

Tears began to well up again in her eyes and they made shiny circles on the dusty floor. She felt Jack pull her into his arms and kiss the top of her head.

"Didn't I tell you, you're not going anywhere? You're safe here with me now, Jill. Nothing is going to take you away from me," Jack whispered into her hair, holding her tighter.

"Promise?" Jill asked, finally looking Jack in the eyes. Her look almost broke Jack's heart as he held her.

"I promise, love. Come on, we're almost to Port Royal. I want to introduce you to Governor Turner and his family. We have some business to attend to so his wife will take you to get some new clothes. Price is not an option. Whatever you like, it's yours. I want to spoil you rotten. You deserve it after all.

Jill couldn't say thank you. It wasn't enough for her. Tilting her head back she raised on her toes to kiss Jack deeply in thanks. She slipped her arms around his waist, finally moving past the memories and looking forward to her future.


	6. Part 6

Port Royal's dock yards were bustling with activity when Gibbs finally tied the small boat they'd been ferried from the Pearl in to the dock and helped Jill out. The noises and smells were similar to the slave market in Tortuga but they sounded more welcoming, pleasing Jill's senses. She took Jack's offered arm and followed along beside him as he led her silently through town.

"I expect Mrs. Turner will give you the grand tour so I won't bore you, love," Jack said out of the corner of his mouth.

Jack's presence seemed to bring a mix of welcoming calls and worried looks. Jack waved at everyone as they past, clearly enjoying himself. Jill decided to ask Jack about what he'd been up to later, when they were both alone on the Pearl.

Finally the flat ground began to rise below Jill's feet and she looked up to find beautiful house at the top of a steep drive over looking all of Port Royal. Jill paused, sure they were treading where they weren't allowed but Jack just pulled her along, continuing up the drive. Watching the large windows closely for firearms, Jill noticed a small figure quickly disappear, leaving the curtains rustling. She was startled when the front door flew open and two young children came flying out, followed by a maid holding small jackets.

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack!" Jill heard the kids saying as they approached.

Jack released Jill and knelt to gather the children in his arms. He quickly released them and gave them both his most serious look.

"You both have been behaving for your parents right?" he asked, sternly.

"Of course, Uncle Jack!" they both said at roughly the same time.

Jill smiled as Jack and the children continued their "serious" conversation on the way up to the house. Jill followed behind, feeling a bit awkward.

When they finally reached the house, both children clinging to Jack's legs, they were greeted by a well dressed couple standing in the doorway. The looks on their faces barely contained their joy at Jack's arrival. The man, tall with shoulder length brown hair, stuck his hand out stiffly toward Jack. It was obvious Jack was a bit taken aback by the man's mood but as soon as they shook hands the other man pulled Jack close and hugged him, a broad smile on his face.

"Jack, long time no visit. It's good to see you again," the man said pulling away from Jack.

"Well, you know, busy earning a living, Govna," Jack responded, ruffling the kids hair as they finally turned him loose. "Mrs. Turner," Jack bowed slightly to the woman standing beside the Governor.

"Please, Jack, call me Elizabeth. There is no need for formality between friends."

"To right. Here, I want to introduce you to Jill. Jill, this is my good friends Will Turner and his lovely wife, Elizabeth." There was a sharp tug at the hem of Jack's coat. He looked down and was met with identical stern gazes. "And the twins, Bill and Jack."

The stern gazes turned to welcoming smiles as the twins rushed forward. They both bowed respectfully before continuing on past to play in the yard.

"Well come in already. There is so much to catch up on," Elizabeth said as she moved aside to allow Jack and Jill entrance to the house. They followed Will and Elizabeth to an informal seating area.

"Now before we get too far, Elizabeth, I have a favor to ask you, love," Jack said, lowering himself into a seat beside Jill.

"Anything, Jack," Elizabeth replied with a beaming smile.

"Jill here needs some new clothes. A whole new wardrobe in fact. Would you do me the honor of taking her into town and helping to pick out some dresses or something?"

"Of course Jack. I'll send for the driver right away."

"Wonderful," Jack said as Elizabeth turned to a servant girl standing in the corner and whispered to her to bring the carriage around, "And take your time. We'll be here for a while gathering supplies for the Pearl."

Elizabeth turned back and nodded, fixing Jill with a kind look. "We'll turn her into royalty for you, Jack."

Jill quickly turned to Jack, panic on her face. Jack only returned her smile.

"I don't need anything fancy, Elizabeth. I just need something to wear daily on the ship. Something practical," Jill said, taking matter into her own hands for once.

"Don't listen to her, love. I want her spoiled today," Jack said all but silencing Jill's half-hearted protests.

"Jack, I'm sure we can come up with something to please you both," Elizabeth said, ending the conversation.

The group sat silently for a while as tea was brought in and served. A few moments passed before a female servant entered and whispered into Elizabeth's ear. Elizabeth nodded and the servant departed.

"The carriage is ready," Elizabeth said, putting her teacup down. Everyone else followed suit.

Jack and Will watched as Elizabeth and Jill stood and left the room. A sharp silence fell in the room as Jack and will just stared at each other waiting for the servants to clear.

"So who is she?" Will asked Jack quickly once the coast was clear.

"Do you like her?"

"Who _is_ she?"

"Jill is a childhood friend of mine from Tortuga. Known her for as long as I can remember. She's a great girl."

Will didn't respond, trying to wrap his head around Jack as a child. Jack let the silence stretch as his leg began to bounce out of nervousness. They both watched out the window as the carriage pulled away from the front of the house.

"I think I love her, Will," Jack said, his words tumbling over each other.

"Is this a problem?"

"Pirates aren't supposed to be tied down. If I married her, I'd have something holding me back."

"How does she feel?

"The same, I think."

"Jack there isn't anything I can tell you to make this any easier. I'm happy with Elizabeth and my family. I don't really feel tied down to anything by being married."

Silence stretched through the room again as both of Jack's legs began to bounce. Will watched his friend with on eyebrow cocked over his brow eyes. The silence was broken by a loud crash over their heads followed by two young voices starting to cry. Will sighed and jumped out of his chair, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.


	7. Part 7

Jill watched quietly out the window as Port Royal sped by. She could hear Elizabeth giving a tour in the back of her mind but paid her no real attention. Her thoughts were focused on Jack. That seemed to be the only thing she _could_ focus on. She loved him and he loved her but Jack was a pirate. While Jill could live with that, she seemed comfy aboard the Pearl, she wasn't sure Jack would be happy being with her the rest of his life.

Elizabeth's voice finally broke though Jill's revere and Jill shook her head to try and clear her mind. She and Jack would have to talk sooner or later.

"What are you looking for?" Elizabeth asked, smiling across the carriage at Jill as she rode backward.

"Um, I'm not really sure but I'd like something for day wear. Jack got rid of my old dress so I'm borrowing someone's until I can get my own clothing."

"So another basic dress, then? Or another pants and tunic set?"

"Oh, um, just the dress, I figure."

"How about something more fancy as well?"

"I'm afraid there isn't much need for a gown on board a pirate ship."

"Maybe not but every girl needs a few in her wardrobe. Besides, Jack can afford it so why not splurge a bit?"

A smile crept across Jill's lips at the thought of Jack, and the look on his face when she's first enter in a stunning ball gown.

"I'm thinking a light blue like the sky on a clear day or maybe a dark navy, almost black. Really you would look splendid in any color."

"Jack already has a green dress he's been letting me wear."

"Then we'll go with a lighter color for warmer weathered parties."

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

A warm silence fell between the two women as the carriage stopped. The door opened and Elizabeth and Jill disembarked. Jill followed Elizabeth into a small dress shop, unaware of a very surprised and angry pair of eyes following them.

The shop was small and fairly empty, save for a small girl working atop a short wooden stool. There was a ball of white thread on the floor beside her as her small hands worked quickly around the growing lace trim. She looked up at the tinkle of the bell on the door and smiled broadly.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Turner. To what do we own the pleasure?" the young girl said, putting her lacework down and hoping off the stool.

"We'd like to see some of your day wear, Nicole. Nothing to fancy quiet yet."

"Yes, Mrs. Turner. I'll get mother for you then."

Elizabeth nodded and turned back to Jill as Nicole disappeared into a back room.

"So how do you know Jack Sparrow?" she asked, curiosity evident in her brown eyes.

"We were childhood friends in Tortuga. His father frequented my own father's general store before my family was killed."

"Oh, how awful. When did that happen?"

"I was eight years old. Out store was raided because of who we did business with. That was the end of a semi-respectable Tortuga."

"But you're been on board the Pearl this whole time?"

"No. I was taken in by some local women until I was kidnapped and sold into the slave trade at the age of twelve. I've been drifting ever since."

"How did you meet up with Jack again?"

Jill's answer was cut short by the appearance of Nicole and her mother.

"So sorry to have kept you, Mrs. Turner. Nicole tells me you are looking for some simple day dresses?"

"Yes, actually they are for my friend here, Jill Warrick. She will be leaving in the next few days and needs something simple."

Nicole's mother eyes Jill disapprovingly before turning back to Elizabeth. "I'll see what I have finished. Any color?"

"Yes, please. Whatever you have on hand," Jill answered, hoping to win the woman over.

"Anything else?" the woman asked, her speech still directed at Elizabeth.

"Not right now. We'll see how this goes first," Elizabeth answered, trying to quell the rising tension.

With anther glance, Nicole's mother turned on her heel and went back through the door into the back room. Elizabeth turned back to Jill.

"Well?" Elizabeth said.

"What?"

"How did you find Jack again?"

"Oh, um," Jill said slowly casting a glace at Nicole who was still in the room.

"Nicole, how about you go help your mom. We would both appreciate your expertise on the subject," Elizabeth said, turning to the young girl.

"Yes, Mrs. Turner."

Alone once more, Elizabeth turned once more, almost bouncing right in the middle of the shop.

"I was placed back in the trade a few years ago and remained there until a few days ago when Gibbs bought me as a present for Jack. Gibbs didn't know of Jack and I's past relationship at all. It's kind of fate really."

"Are you going to stay with Jack?"

"He owns me, I have to."

Elizabeth fell silent as this realization hit her. She hadn't put it all together and the fact that Jill was enslaved to Jack was a bit startling.

"Do you love him?" she asked quietly.

Jill didn't answer, only nodded slightly.

"And Jack?"

"He says he loves me. That doesn't

"And Jack?"

"He says he loves me. That he doesn't own me. It's just hard to rework your mind around freedom aster so long without it."

The room became a bustle again as Nicole and her mother returned, arms loaded down with day dresses in all hues. Jill resigned herself to the search and began trying on the dresses, Jack pushed to the back of her mind, for now.


	8. Part 8

_So she isn't dead_ Arthur Conn thought to himself as he watched Jill Warrick disembark from the carriage with the Governor's wife.

Jill was still as beautiful as the day he bought her, maybe even more so. After she disappeared, Conn moved to Port Royal and set up his own business. He'd never married however, unable to get Jill out of his head. And now she was back within his reach. He still had ownership to her, she was still his and he was going to do something about that.


	9. Part 9

It seemed like forever from the time Jill walked into the dress shop to the time she finally put Anna-Maria's borrowed clothing back on, a handful of dresses being wrapped and packed into boxes.

"Anything else today?" Nicole asked brightly.

"Yes. We are looking for something suitable for a summer event, preferably in light blue with some of Nicole's lace trim," Elizabeth said.

"Corseted?"

"Oh heavens no."

"Alright. It will have to be custom made you know."

"Of course but we can make it worth your while to have it finished in three days."

"Hoop skirts and pantaloons?"

"Yes, please. The whole dress in three days."

"Of course. And delivery?"

"Jill will be staying with me. You can also send the bill there when it's ready."

Nicole and her mother bowed as Elizabeth turned to leave, the coachman following behind, arms loaded with dress boxes. Jill followed Elizabeth back into the carriage taking a seat opposite Elizabeth again.

"I think that went well. Jack will be happy. Do you need anything else?"

"Maybe a nice pair of shoes/"

Elizabeth stood and leaned out the open window near where the coachman was placing the boxes in a compartment for the ride home.

"We also need to stop by Diville's shoe shop, Mr. Litehorn."

Elizabeth say back down again, smoothing her own dress out.

"So you're going to live on the Pearl with Jack?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want to tie him down to a home or something."

"What about kids?"

"That's too far in advance. Really, we're just good friends."

"Sure you are."

"What does that mean?" Jill asked as the carriage jerked to a start.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. 'Good friends' is no the way I'd describe it. He's madly in love with you."

"If you say so."

A smirk fell across Elizabeth's face as a gentle silence settled in the carriage.


	10. Part 10

Dinner that evening was a grand affair. Jill borrowed one of Elizabeth's fancier dresses and joined the Turner family, and Jack, for a lavish meal. The conversation remained light and friendly and the dinner was one of the best Jill had ever had. Jack sat across from her, surprisingly cleaned up for the occasion, well as cleaned up as a pirate could be. Every one in a while Jill could feel the toe of Jack's boot touch the toe of her own, borrowed shoe, sending a white hot poker up through Jill's leg and rocketing up her spine.

The evening would down slowly as Jack and Will departed to the deck out back for some drinks and Jill accompanied Elizabeth upstairs to put the twins to bed. Jill then excused herself to the room Elizabeth had deemed her for the stay.

It wasn't long after she lit the lamp that there was a swift knock on her door.

"Come in," Jill said as she fought her way out of the dress she was wearing.

The door slowly creaked open and Jack slid in, closing the door behind him. Jill was still in the throws of pulling the large dress off and jumped under Jack's rough hands. She stopped pulling the dress over her head and Jack's hands on her waist pressured her hips back into his.

"Have a nice day?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, very. I like the Turners."

"The day isn't over yet, love."

Jack spun Jill around and planted her lips on hers, pushing her back toward the bed. Her knees hit the mattress and buckled. Jack fell on top of her and swiftly had the dress on the floor.

"Jack, wait," Jill protested, against her heart, which was screaming for her to continue.

"What?"

"We need to talk, Jack."

"Talk?"

"I can't marry you."

"What?"

"You're a pirate. IT would never work. You know that and I know that."

"Aren't you happy on the Pearl?"

"Yes, very much so. But think about that Jack. Would you be happy with me on board every moment of everyday?"

"Jill, I love you as much as I love the Pearl. Having both of you together would make me the happiest man in the world."

Jill smiled. "There's less pirate in you than you think, Jack Sparrow."

"Don't go spreading that around, love," he said, smiling as he lowered himself back on top of Jill.


	11. Part 11

It was late at night when Jill awoke again, wrapped up in Jack's strong arms. Slowly, Jill unwrapped herself from Jack and pulled on a lightweight rode. Grabbing a lamp and lighting it, she left the room. Going downstairs to the deck she stood in the soft moonlight, soaking in the sea breeze. Setting the lamp down on a small table, Jill leaned heavily on the railing, looking out over a beautiful garden. She closed her eyes and imagined herself back aboard the Pearl, the wind whipping her hair around, the sea spray wetting her face.

Jill's eyes flashed open as a cold hand closed over her moth and another snaked around her waist. The hands were small, smaller than Jack's at least.

"Finally. Who would have though I'd find you in Port Royal," an all to familiar voice whispered harshly in Jill's ear.

The hands spun her and Jill came face to face with Arthur Conn again before her world we black.


	12. Part 12

Jack woke up mid-morning, a large smile on his face. He stretched his arms out wide, his right hand searching for Jill. He sat up and looked around the room when the bed was empty. Jill wasn't in the room either. Quickly pulling on his pants and tunic, Jack decided Jill must be downstairs having breakfast. When he couldn't find her in the dining room, panic set in.

"Will?" Jack called, standing in the entrance hall.

Elizabeth came out, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Will's gone for the day, Jack."

"Where's Jill?"

"I assumed she was in her room still."

"She isn't. You haven't seen her?"

"No. Sorry, Jack."

Jack began to look around wildly, Elizabeth close on his heels. They made their way through the house and finally stopped at the deck. Elizabeth picked up the now extinguished land and held it out to Jack.

"It's from Jill's room," Elizabeth said.

Jack took the lamp, looking it over. It was cold, like the fire has gone out some time in the night. He began to call for her, pacing the large deck.

"Is there anyone who would want to harm her Jack? A former owner or a fellow slave?" Elizabeth asked, trying to take control of the situation.

Jack thought hard, trying to remember specific names from Jill's story. "Conn. There was a man named Conn. She ran away from him a couple years ago."

"Arthur Conn?"

"You know him?"

"He is a business man here in town. Moved here a couple of years ago in face. No one knows anything about him but he has that evil air about him."

"That must be him. Do you know where he lives?"

"No but I can find out. Get dressed, we're going into town."


	13. Part 13

For the third time in a little over a week, Jill woke up in a strange bed, naked. Her head was pounding, slightly blurring her vision. Rubbing her eyes didn't help, in fact the action only further blurred her eyes.

Sitting up, Jill tightly drew the lush sheets around her as she surveyed her new location.

The room was dark in general, thanks to think velvet curtains that covered the windows, Sunlight weakly leaked through the ends and middle part of the curtains giving the otherwise pitch black room an eerie glow. Decorated with darkly painted wood, the bed Jill was in was oversized and very plush. Her side of the bed was disturbed, yet the right side was still fairly orderly.

"Jack?" she called out tentatively, hoping they had just found an inn somewhere and he had gone to get something to eat.

"I don't know who this Jack fellow is but he isn't here," a familiar voice called from the shadows.

"Conn," Jill said, sliding out of bed, dragging the sheet with her.

"Got it in one." The voice was finally met with a face as Arthur Conn stepped out of the deep shadows. "You probably thought you'd never see me again. That once you were back in the market you'd washed your hands of Arthur Conn. I never gave up ownership, Jill. You're still mine," Conn said, creeping toward Jill.

He was finely dressed in a long navy colored jacket with bright brass buttons hanging off his narrow shoulders, covering his small thin frame. His hair was long and greasy, hanging past his shoulders, lifeless. Hollow eyes stared out at Jill from a thin face, haunted yet deep down they held a thin spark of life, despite the rest of his body.

"You no longer own me, Conn. I was bought by someone else just a few days ago," Jill retorted, struggling to keep her voice steady as she stupidly backed into a corner. Her hands began to dart around for something to use as a weapon if needed.

"This Jack you called for? He bought you illegally. You're mine."

Conn stepped within an arms reach of Jill and stopped. Jill stopped her vain search and bravely stared at Conn.

"You're mine," he whispered.

A scream escaped Jill's lips as Conn reached forward with both hands, grabbing Jill around the waist. Jill struggled, dropping the sheet favoring life over modesty, against Conn's surprisingly strong hold as he threw her around and violently pushed her back on the bed. Jill crawled backward a bit. Conn grabbed her ankles, stopping Jill's progress across the bed and flattening her against the sheet.

Mumbling incoherently, Conn began to climb on top of Jill, walking along on his knees while unbuttoning his pants. One fell swoop to the side of Jill's head rendered her silent as Conn fell on top of her without any more protest. Jill tried vainly to wiggle out from under his grip but he was too strong to budge in his craze.

Another short scream sounded over Conn's mumbling as Conn finally forced himself on Jill, his grip bruising anywhere it landed. Jill mustered enough strength to spit in Conn's face, hoping he'd stop. It succeeded in breaking his craze as he stopped mumbling.

"Bitch," he spat as his movements became rougher, his grip even tighter.

It was over fairly quickly but to Jill it felt like forever Conn sat up sharply, pressing Jill uncomfortably into the mattress.

"That's how it should be, wench," he sneered.

"I'm not your wench anymore, Conn. I belong to Jack."

And this Jack, can he give you everything? Everything you want? Everything you need?"

"And then some," Jill answered proudly through her swollen lip, unafraid.

Conn's fist connected with Jill's left temple, causing stars to appear as Jill's eyes floated shut.

"Ungrateful bitch," Conn mumbled.

Jill felt lighter as Conn slid backward off the bed, buttoning up his pants and straightening his jacket.

"Jack loves me," Jill said, eyes still shut, holding back the pain.

"Loves you? _Loves_ you? Who could love an ungrateful, dirty slave?"

"He does. He'll come for me. I'm sure. All of Port Royal will come for me."

"I own Port Royal," Conn said slowly.

The cold tone in his voice made Jill shiver, despite the sweat beading on her body. Conn's eyes narrowed fiercely as rage began to build inside him. Jill found her body unable to respond to her order to get away as Conn had a firm grip on her ankles. Silently Jill pleaded with him to let her go, afraid of the anger building inside him.

It all seemed to happen in a quick blur. Conn pulled Jill off the high bed and she fell hard on the wood floor. IN her daze, she felt Conn tugging on her long hair, dragging her across the room on her hands and knees. ON the opposite side from the bed, Conn threw Jill into a tall bookcase, causing the structure to rock and the heavy books to drop on top of Jill. Jill found herself struggling to remain conscious as a heavy marble bookend fell on Jill's right shoulder, cutting a large gash that instantly began to seep blood.

Through the pike of books, Jill felt Conn's hand wrapping around her upper right arm, pulling her out of the rubble forcefully.

"If I can't have you, then no one can," he growled in her face.

Pushing Jill backward toward another wall, Conn grabbed an iron poker from the cold fireplace and brandished it as he advanced on Jill. She backed up roughly against a low dresser, realizing she was in a corner again. When Conn got close enough to strike, Jill gathered all her strength and quickly dodged the first blow, which lodged deeply into the wall. Jill couldn't get around Conn but she hid as far as she could as Conn struggled to remove the rod from the wall.

Finally, the rod was freed and Conn focused his attention back on Jill. She dodged one way on Conn faked her instincts and the pointed end of the rod pierced through her right shoulder. Jill screamed in pain as Conn pressed the rod further, tagging Jill to the wall.


	14. Part 14

Jack pushed passed Elizabeth as the both departed from the carriage in front of Conn's house. He pounded fiercely on the front door as Elizabeth, clothed in loose fitting pants and a tunic similar to Jacks, caught up to him.

"Should we just go in?" Elizabeth asked, quietly.

Jack got his answer as a muffled scream came through an open window. He tried the door knob first and found it locked. Pushing Elizabeth back off the porch, Jill pulled his pistol out of his belt and shot the door open. With Elizabeth close on his heels, Jack pushed himself into the house, calling for Jill.

"The back. They must be in the back," Elizabeth said, rushing past Jack.

They split up, going from room to room calling for Jill. Another scream, closer this time, led them to a closed room all the way in the back of the large house. Jack drew his pistol in his right hand and his sword in his left as Elizabeth, unarmed, opened the door and stood back.

Jack rushed into the room through a marrow hallway and burst into the main room, searching for Jill. All he saw was a slim an, his back turned, facing a corner, his hands hanging limp by his sides. Sprawling from between his legs were slimmer, naked legs that were limp as they laid there.

"Jill?" Jack called, taking a step forward.

Jack's voice startled the other man, who slowly spun around allowing Jack his first glimpse of Jill's limp form. Her blonde hair was matted red with blood which was then smeared across her naked body as it slumped in a corner, her right shoulder still held to the wall by the iron rod.

"Conn, I presume?" Jack asked, trying to hold back his rage.

"I am. And you?" Conn sneered.

"You don't need to know my name."

Jack slowly raised his pistol toward Conn. Cocking the gun he felt a strong hand on his back.

"No, Jack. He doesn't deserve a swift punishment," Elizabeth said.

"He doesn't deserve to live either," Jack snarled, his rage building.

"Ah, so you're Jack. The one Jill thought was going to come rescue her," Conn said.

Jack's grip tightened on his pistol as he felt Elizabeth take his sword from him.

What happened next was a blur to everyone in the room. As Jack's rage grew, so did his grip on the pistol. He felt Elizabeth side step away from him quickly. The movement startled Jack, who finally pulled the trigger. At the same time he saw Elizabeth rear back, tossing his sword toward Conn.

The bullet hit first, striking Conn in the gut. The slim man stumbled back, tripping over Jill. Elizabeth's attack struck true, piercing Conn through the heard and pinning him to the wall, leaving him hanging over Jill.

Stunned, Jack and Elizabeth stood still for a moment before rushing forward to check on Jill. As Jack removed the rod and picked her up in his arms, Elizabeth riffled through the wardrobe to find something to cover Jill with.

Jack gently laid Jill on the large bed, gathering the bedspread around her. He brushed her hair out of her face as she shuttered under his touch. Her blue eyes slightly fluttered open but couldn't focus and fell shut again.

"Jill," he whispered softly. "Jill, it's me. It's Jack. I'm here now. You're safe."

Elizabeth joined him at the bedside, hands empty, except for Jack's bloody sword.

"We need to get her out of here. She needs a doctor," Elizabeth said, laying a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder.

Once again, Jack gathered Jill into his arms, spread and all. He moved as quickly as he could behind Elizabeth.

"Take her home in the carriage. I'll run into town and get the doctor and bring him along," Elizabeth said once they exited the house.

The coachman helped Jack into the carriage and sped off, leaving Conn's body all but forgotten.


	15. Part 15

Jill slept the next two days solid, Jack steadfastly by her side. The doctor had done his best on the would on Jill's shoulder but it would be up to her as to how much movement she could regain.

Elizabeth had tried to save Jill's hair but the dried blood was to much and she had to have a barber come cut Jill's hair short.

The whole time, Jack never left Jill's side. Will had given Jack some clothing to change into as Jill's blood was being washed from his own and all of Jack's meals were brought to him. Even the twins were behaving, often coming in to check on the pair.

Three days after the _Pearl_ docked, the door shook as Gibbs came looking for Jack and Jill. Elizabeth escorted him to Jill's room, quietly filling him in on what happened.

Jack had curled up next to Jill in bed and fallen asleep. Elizabeth shook him awake and left the room.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I really am," Gibbs said as Jack slowly rolled out of bed.

"I'm going to marry her, Gibbs," Jack said, his voice quiet with exhaustion. "I hadn't planned on it but I can't live my life without her."

"What about the _Pearl_?"

Jack looked mournfully back at Jill's still form. "She loves it as much as I do."

"I'll give the crew another few days off then. Tell 'em what happened. I'll be aboard the Pearl if you need me."

Gibbs smiled at Jack before turning and leaving. Jack watched the closed door for a while before slowly crawling back in bed with Jill.

Lying on his side, Jack stroked Jill's hair out of her face as she continued to sleep. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead and held them there, eyes closed. Removing his lips, he rested his own forehead again hers and for the first time in a long time, prayed.

Opening his eyes, Jack was surprised to see icy blue eyes staring back at him.

"Jill?" he asked.

Jill smiled and slowly closed her eyes. "You came for me."

"Of course."

Jill's smile grew.

"I love you, Jill Warrick," Jack whispered.

"I love you too, Jack Sparrow." Jill's eyes opened slowly again and looked at Jack.

"I want to marry you. Before we leave Port Royal. I need you with me."

"Jack Sparrow, a married man?"

Jack smiled slyly. "I can't live without ya, love."

Jill giggled and gently caressed Jack's cheek with her right arm. Jack took her hands in his and squeezed.

"I'm not kidding. As soon as your better I want to marry you."

"You're sure?"

Jack nodded slowly. He was never as sure of anything in his life. As the warm silence stretched on realization hit Jack.

"Your arm. Does it hurt?" Jack asked, letting go of Jill and sitting up.

"It hurts yes, but… I think I'll get over it," Jill said, straining to sit up. Jack leaned forward and helped her.

At that moment the door slowly swung open and Elizabeth entered, carrying a tray of food.

"Jill, you're awake! How are you feeling?" she asked, setting the tray down and sitting on the bed opposite Jack.

"I feel ok, considering."

"Wonderful. Are you hungry? I can bring you something to eat."

"No, I'm fine," Jill said, smiling and turning toward Jack.

Elizabeth watched the couple silently for a minute before she began to smile herself.

"So when's the ceremony?" she asked, giggling.

Jack and Jill only chuckled before filling Elizabeth in on their plans.

**The End**


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Will Turner stood beside Captain Jack Sparrow, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to another. The hot Caribbean sun beat down on his brunette hair, despite the canopy he was standing under. For his part, Jack was fairly calm, every once in a while he'd reach up and try to stretch the stiff collar around his neck.

The four piece string ensemble began to play s the gathered crowd turned, almost as one, all eyes gazing down the isle.

Will and Elizabeth's children came first. Each boy carried a small pillow, on which sat a gold band. They walked slowly, side by side, without fighting, for the first time in their life. They stopped and stood beside their father, quietly.

Next came Elizabeth. She fixed her gaze with Will's, smiling. Walking just as slowly as the boys, Elizabeth's gaze never broke with Will's even as she too her place across from him.

The music stopped briefly before another, slower march started. Will felt his hear speed up as Jack began fidgeting on the spot.

Everyone in the small assembled group turned farther as Jill took her place at the end of the isle on Gibbs's arm. Her face was beaming with a smile. The dress was a simply ivory color that hung close to her body. Her short blonde hair had been laced with small white and blue flowers and then covered with a veil.

Jill and Gibbs slowly walked down the isle, Jill unable to keep contact with Jack's eyes. She silently greeted the guests with a small not until Gibbs stopped at the end of the isle.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Captain Jack Sparrow and Jill Warrick. Who gives this woman to this man?"

Gibbs stepped forward. "The crew of the Black Pearl does."

Jill stood forward and took Jack's offered hand, finally looking him square in the yes.

"Marriage is not an institution to be entered into lightly. It takes more than love to make things work. Communication, compromise and compassion are key to a lasting relationship.

"Do you, Captain Jack Sparrow, take Jill Warrick to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through pillage and plunder? Through good times and bad? As long as you both shall live?"

"Aye!" Jack said, gently squeezing Jill's hand.

"And do you Jill Warrick; take Captain Jack Sparrow to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold through curses and storms? Through good times and bad? As long as you both shall live?"

"Aye," Jill said, trying to repress her smile.

"Then by the powers vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bonny lass."

Jack all but ripped Jill's veil off as he gathered her in his arms, kissing her deeply. He broke the kiss as he felt the ground shift below him as the Pearl began to move out to sea. Jack smile at Jill quickly kissed her again before grabbing his hat and taking to the wheel of the Pearl. He placed Jill between him and the wheel as he steered his beloved ship toward the setting sun.


End file.
